Down
by SunsetLover1234
Summary: "What's your name!" the young boy asked with a smile as he looked upon the girl which stood grasping onto a rope or what looked to be one on the ledge of the tall tower "Rapunzel!" she answered back with wide eyes & looked down at the boy below with a relieved sigh. Rating might change to M.


**A/N: This is an idea which isn't really mine. It belongs to a lovely person which made an AMAZINGLY beautiful video of my OTP Jackunzel, it is such a poetic & symbolizing video that made my heart ache ever so & I highly suggest you readers to watch it, it is named "Down: JackxRapunzel" please I highly suggest you to watch it for you can grasp the story better.**

**So without further or do I pronounce this fanfic to you! Enjoy & please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Tangled & Rise of the Guardians characters do not belong to be or do I make any profit off this, they belong to Disney & Dreamworks.**

**She's Wondered All Her Life:**

**Prologue:**

Endings were read in leather covered books, puzzle pieces meant to be placed together to bring in a new sort of image, green eyes that make-shifted with a sigh down at the ground beneath a tall, dull tower which rooftops colored of pink squares & lavender shutters which always was open during the spring days of April; a lake not to faraway which settled a peaceful sight at night when the frogs creaked upon large podded leaves floating aimlessly down the clear water, crickets chirping evenly when soft humming was heard in the air of a crisp summer night when a girl would catch longing glances & stares out the window of her tower. Lips smeared into an exhausted smile, arms stretched to almost touch thin air. Real air.

Everyday was like a boring routine of re-reading the same books, re-doing the same activities, arts & crafts, baking, & sewing; this girl which breathed out sighs of boredom would only watch as time passed like the wind did when summer came, long evenings & long nights that watched as if passing stones which adorned the walls of the tower inside; she'd paint mostly. Galas of colored paintings that withstood the walls made some days bare able, but as every tanned space would be taken a small part of her wilted away inside, though the young girl tried to ignore as best she couldn't help the breathy sighs she took when body & all laid in a cool bath in the evening of day, water that calmed her sore back & tensed shoulders. As times came when laying there she would count the strands of yellow-sunned hair that hardly ever managed to be washed wholly or properly, some would be placed upon her bare slim form that only showed of her torso & legs that hung off the corners of the small, white tub.

The girl would lay awkwardly on her bed at times when desperate, her only friend that consisted of reptilian green mint skin would often shift through her hair to nap peacefully, when then she would cry helplessly in strain of company or care, & even sometimes love. She once read a book about the odd emotion, never knowing what it was truly until read, she'd remember her eyes widening, heart racing, & toes curling at its concrete definition, love in the book's terms was 3 things:

One was that _'Love is a Choice'._ If love comes from appreciating goodness, it wouldn't just happen and that means giving.

Tentatively, the blonde re-read the small paragraph curiously & placed a finger into her mouth to bite, "_Actions Affect Feelings?"_ the girl remembered once when small that she caught sight of a couple walking passed her tower. Their hands clamped together & the man offering a flower he picked to the woman who smiled & took the small offering & placed it neatly onto the side of her braided brown hair; yawning the girl remained too tried to even read the third definition. Her head soon laid upon the bed, book in hand slipping out from its grip & aimlessly dropped onto the tiled floor with a soft thud, the book's pages falling closed & room growing dark with coming night, the girl laid there peacefully asleep, no worries to be thought of or nightmares to be dreamt.

**A/N: It is short but I'll try to write more, remember this is the prologue so it might be short. Well, hoped you enjoyed & R&R!**

**LOVIES!**


End file.
